custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Verzarius
Verzarius is a Glatorian of the vehicle division, and a current defender of teh Agori Mega-city. History Verzarius was an officer of the Ice Tribe during the Core War, and was responsible for making siege plans and setting up lines of defense. When the final siezing of the Energized Protodermis was held, Verzarius set up the line of defense, and managed to hold off the other tribes for at least two hours before they broke through and captured a portion of the substance. Soon after, The Shattering occured, and ended the war. Verzarius helped Tarix, Vastus and Ackar maken the Arena Math system. He then became a vehicle pilot, piloting the Xektale into arena matches. Once, he won the Great Tournament in the vehicle division,a nd reigned as champion for a year. During the time of the Siege of Atero, Verzarius was in the White Quartz Mountains, helping protect the Excidian miners from danger. When he got back, he was informed taht atero had been overrun and destroyed by Skrall warriors. Much later, he was in Tajun, helping the Arena Match consultant organise the match between Tarix and Vastus, which would later be held at Tesara. After the match was booked, the village was attacked by a batallion of Skrall and Bone Hunters. Verarius, knowing that Tajun would fall even with the help of a few Glatorian, Verzarius gathered a few Agori from the village, and retreated to Tesara. When the match between Tarix and Vastus began, Ackar intervened, claiming that the Skrall and Bone Hunters had united into a single force and ravaged Tajun. Verzarius, having been there at the time of the attack, agreed with Ackar about this, and also agreed to uniting the villages, without any skeptism. He then helped join Tesara and what was left of Tajun together. Shortly after Mata Nui, a new warrior, had defeated the leader of the Skrall, Tuma, Verzarius paticipated in the battle of Roxtus. The Glatorian and Agori won with the help of the Glatorian's new elemental powers, and the Rock Tribe was dispersed and reduced to wandering the wastelands. After the battle, the villages were united into a single city, and Verazrius joined the defense team led by Ackar. Much later, Mata Nui, in the newly-formed Prototype robot, battled Teridax, a Makuta who was controlling the Matoran Universe. During the battle between the two, Verzarius, along with the other defenders of the mega-village, decided to enact Gresh's plan to create a diversion for Mata Nui to strike at Teridax. They managed to distract Teridax, but he fired a powerful energy blast in response. After this, the team were attacked by Teridax's Rahkshi. During the battle, Verzarius and the recently-arrived Toa Ihly were attacked and scourged by a Rahkshi of Heat Vision. The two retalliated with Ihly tearing the Rahkshi in half with her telekinesis powers, and Verzarius squashing the Kraata, which had crawled out of its destroyed Rahkshi shell. He later met Toa Rokkan, and the two battled alongside each other until Time Lord approached them. Verzarius was ordered to retreat, and so he did, with Rokkan ending up murdered by Time Lord. After the battle, Verzarius was appointed leader of the city Vaterius. Abilities & Traits Verazrius is very noble and honest. He agrees with the best solutions, even when the one he chooses has the least supporters. Category:Glatorian